


When you're a Family

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Child Niall, Hospitalization, Kidfic, M/M, Middle Louis, Niall-centric, Oldest Zayn, Styles Family - Freeform, Youngest Niall
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-08-19
Packaged: 2018-05-26 06:36:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6227779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Dad!" Mr. Harry Styles ran towards his two youngest's bedroom to find Louis pouting unhappily beside his youngest's bed, arms crossed across his chest on obvious unamusement. His three year old Niall was sitting up, trying to get out of his bed</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> Hey guys! This is my next story xD  
> This prologue is set two years before the rest of the story :) Please comment and tell me what you thinks!

"Dad!" Mr. Harry Styles ran towards his two youngest's bedroom to find Louis pouting unhappily beside his youngest's bed, arms crossed across his chest on obvious unamusement. His three year old Niall was sitting up, trying to get out of his bed.

Harry sighed silently, gently laying his youngest back down. "Niall, didn't I already tell you that you aren't supposed to even get out of bed? The doctor says if you want to get better you have to stay in bed for a week."

"But Daddy," Niall whined, pausing to cough, "It's so boring in bed!"

"But Nialler, if you don't get better you can't play with me!" Louis said, pouting slightly.

"But Daddy!"

"Louis is right Ni." Harry said, tucking the blankets around his son's small and slight body and kissing his forehead. "Now you stay here while me and Louis make some pancakes for you, okay?" Niall nodded reluctantly before closing his eyes and smiling contentedly.

Harry held his finger to his lips as he and Louis made their way out of Niall's small box-room, Louis tiptoeing as to not wake his baby brother.

It was a half hour later when Harry's husband Liam and her eldest child, Zayn walked through the front door. Liam pecked his husband on the lips softly as nine year old Zayn made a vomiting motion.

"Oh hush you." Harry said, slapping his son lightly with the dishtowel he was holding in his hand.

"How's Niall now?" Liam whispered in his husband's ear, careful to not let his children hear their conversation.

"He fell asleep about a half an hour ago so he should be fine. We would be better off just letting him sleep until dinner now." Harry said. Liam nodded and looked around the room, frowning when he didn't see his middle child.

"Where's Louis?" He asked, sitting in his recliner and picking up his newspaper.

"He's outside in the back playing with Steve." Harry answered, placing a pancake beside his husband. "He was helping me make these earlier but then Steve came over."

"Dad, can I go upstairs and get something from Niall's room?" Zayn pleaded with his father. "I promise I won't wake him up, swear."

"Go on then, but be quick. You still need to dust the sitting room." Harry told him, patting his back before walking out to the back garden to check on Louis and Steve.

"Are you boys doing okay out here?" He asked, kneeling beside the two boys who were playing in the mud, dragging a small, rusty toy car through it making all sorts of tracks.

"Yes Mom!" "Yep Mr. S." were the two responses he got, the boys not even looking up at him.

"Okay, I'll leave you guys be. Just, just don't get in too much trouble, okay?" The boys just a hummed and continued playing with their toys loudly.

As he walked back inside, she heard a scream, a call of "Papa!" before excessive crying from a different voice. Harry heard Liam run upstairs and he decided to follow him up. He ran to Niall's box room which was where the noise was coming from. When he got up to the room he saw Liam holding his youngest in his arms, who was crying extensively. Zayn was beside his father, slightly behind him as he watched the situation unfold with terrified eyes.

"Shh...What's wrong Ni?" Liam asked the sobbing child, who has shaking harshly.

"Papa, Papa was dead. So was Daddy." Niall whimpered, still shaking terribly hard.

"Did you have a nightmare Nialler?" Harry asked, smoothing his child's dirty blonde hair down as it stuck up from sleep.

"Uh huh." Niall mumbled, sticking his thumb into his mouth before Liam gently took it out again.

"Can I get out of bed now Daddy?" Niall asked quietly, sniffling and sobs catching in his throat.

"Of course baby." Harry soothed, taking Niall out of his husbands arms so that he could go tend to the oldest, who still looked like he was going to burst into tears at any moment.

"Daddy." Niall whimpered, and Harry felt his forehead to find his fever spiking once again.

"Do you want to go downstairs and watch some TV baby?" Niall nodded and snuggled into his father's neck. Harry walked down to the sitting room and turned on the TV, laying Niall down on the couch. He then ran outside to check on his middle son and his best friend, a child who Harry and Liam had basically adopted after his mother and Harry's best friend had died from pancreatic cancer.

"Are you okay boys?" He asked, patting Louis's head.

"Yes Daddy!" Louis grinned, smiling up cheekily at his father. "Can we come in and get more pancakes now?"

"C'mon then baby, or should I say little men?" The boys grinned and ran into the kitchen through the back door. Louis stopped still when he saw Niwll lying down on the couch, tears still streaking his cheeks as he pale face lay against the couch cousins.

"Why are we stopping Lou?" Steve asked impatiently, ready to get going again.

"Shh!" Louis said angrily. "We have to be quiet! Ni's here and he's sick and I want him to get better so we need to be silent!"

"Stupid Niall." Steve muttered under his breath.

It was four hours later when all the children were finally in bed, after much persuasion on Niall's part, and Harry and Liam were relaxing on the couch.

"How was Zayn when I left?" Harry asked, snuggling into his husband lovingly.

"He was fine, just needed everything explained to him." Liam said, rubbing Harry's arm.

"That's good. Do, do you think Nialler is going to be okay? You know, I really don't like this nightmare thing and his fever is spiking again."

"Well, let's see if another nightmare comes and if it does, we can bring him to a doctor or something, okay? And I'm sure the fever spiking was just because he was so scared and he had just woken up in a fit. He'll be fine honey." And with that, Liam kissed his husband's forehead and they went off to bed, quickly peeking into each child's bedroom on the way.


	2. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Go Niall go!" Louis screamed as he watched his younger race up the 'pitch'. Suddenly, Niall stopped dead in the the middle of the garden, his hand running up to his chest before he fell to the ground in a dead faint.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the proper start of the story now xD It's set two years after the Prolouge so Nialler is five! Enjoy!

"Pass over here Zayn!"

Zayn looked around to see where the voice was coming from and saw his best friend Josh Devine was waving his arms wildly. He quickly threw the oval-shaped ball to Josh, who fumbled before dropping it on the ground.

"Seriously Josh!" An seven year old Steve moaned. Beside him, Niall's best friend and next door neighbour Sean sighed softly at the boys antics, shaking his head but not saying anything. Sean was the quietest of the boys other than Niall, and that was mostly due to his grossly incompetent parents.

"Go Eddie go!" Ed Sheeran ran as Louis cheered loudly. Twisting past Steve and Sean, Ed sprinted down the end of the garden until he was suddenly tackled by Zayn quickly. Louis gaped at the scene as Zayn grabbed the ball and ran back down to the other side of the garden and scored the point rapidly.

"We win! We win! Yes!" Josh yelled, running up to Sean and trapping him into a hug. The young boy stiffened visibly but relaxed after a second or two.

"Those teams weren't fair!" Steve complained, sitting down in the grass with his arms folded stubbornly.

"Any team with Zayn on it isn't going to be fair." Ed said boredly, plucking a piece of grass from the garden and holding it in between his teeth nonchalantly.

"Boys!" The gang all turned around to look at Harry, who had little five year old Niall beside him, hiding behind him slightly. "Can you let Ni play please?"

Niall was just getting over a really awful case of the flu and that was the reason that Louis hadn't invited Niall to play with them in the first place.

"But Dad!" Zayn whined. "We're playing football and Niall will just get in the way!" Harry gave his son a stern look, which made Zayn nod reluctantly.

"Good boys." Harry said, smiling at his eldest. He then turned to Niall. "Go on then baby. They won't bite."

Niall tentatively stepped towards the gang to find his coming was received in a variety of different ways. For example, Louis and Sean were grinning widely at his younger brother while Steve beside him was glaring at him coldly.

"Well, Niall can go on Ed's team so that makes it more even!" Louis smiled, pulling Niall over to their team.

So the game was on! It was Ed, Louis, Sean and Niall against Zayn, Steve and Josh. They were running and passing and Niall was sticking close to Sean, the two quiet ones trying to defend their line until Ed got an idea.

"Niall! Come over here for a minute!" He yelled, calling the youngest over. "How about I pass to you, and then you can run up and get us some points yea?" Ed knew the youngest was fast and that Zayn, no matter how annoyed he was, would never go and tackle his baby brother. Niall, on the other hand, was just happy to be included and that Ed actually spoke to him. Usually, the youngest wasn't approached by Ed, who was ice cold and had a death stare that could turn a grown man to stone.

Niall nodded eagerly and got into position behind the tall boy, Louis on his left and Sean on his right. Ed yelled out something and passed the ball behind him to Niall, who quickly sprinted up the field, ball tucked tightly under his arm.

"Go Niall go!" Louis screamed as he watched his younger race up the 'pitch'. Suddenly, Niall stopped dead in the the middle of the garden, his hand running up to his chest before he fell to the ground in a dead faint. Just as Zayn ran over to his baby brother, Niall started shaking and twitching, spasms flowing through whole tiny body.

Edward knew he had to do something, so he ran into were Harry was making dinner and Liam was sitting in his armchair, paper in hand and glasses on the bridge of his nose.

"Mr. Harry!" Ed exclaimed, "You've got to come quick!"

"What's wrong Edward?" Harry asked, placing his dishtowel down on the table as he furrowed his eyebrows.

"Niall! H-he's shaking and he fainted and he's just not, he's just sick." Ed said hurriedly.

Harry quickly ran outside, yelling at his husband to come as well. They both made their way outside to find their youngest lying on the ground, his head lolling on his shoulder limply as Zayn and Louis both sat beside him helplessly. Sean was crying softly as Josh and Steve looked on in unadulterated horror, afraid for the welfare of their youngest friend.

Liam quickly lifted up his son, cradling his head gently. Harry let a small tear escape his eyes as he looked at his small child. He had stopped twitching now, but was still shaking and sweating.

"We have to go to the hospital Harry." Liam whispered to his husband who agreed.

"I'll call Karen Devine and see can I send the rest of the boys over to her house."

And so Harry did, to which Karen eagerly agreed, telling her friend to relax and wishing Niall to 'get well soon'.

Harry called Zayn over to him and told his eldest to bring them all over to Josh's and make sure they all stop crying.

"Niall will be okay, right Dad?" Zayn asked, trepidation lacing through his voice. Harry kissed his forehead and nodded softly. Then Liam and Harry said goodbye to the rest of their boys and Harry snuck out after his husband who passed Niall to him as Liam sat down in the drivers seat.

It took them about 10 minutes to get to the hospital, even though Liam was breaking all the speed limits he could to get his child there fast. Harry ran in with Niall and went up to the medical secretary while Liam parked the car.

"Can we have some help please ma'am?" Harry asked, voice trembling. The woman took one look at Niall twitching in his father's arms, pale as a sheet before calling a group of doctors who were discussing something over.

One of the doctors quickly grabbed a stretcher and placed the young boy on it, while another approached Harry, who was now accompanied by Liam.

"Can you tell you what happened here?" A doctor with the nametag "Higgins" asked.

"H-his names Niall and his five. He was just getting over a fly when he fainted before he was shaking and sweating and twitching on the ground. He was playing football with his brothers beforehand and apparently he just stopped running and fell to the ground." Liam said, looking at the doctor worriedly.

"Well, you honestly shouldn't have moved him in the first place, but now that it's done there's nothing we can do about it. Looking at...Niall's stats here I think that it's safe the say that it was a seizure caused by the fever he seems to have developed. He should be fine to go home after we've boosted him up with Epitol and Depacon, even though I'm probably 95% sure they're unnecessary."

"So, we can bring him home after that?" Liam asked hopefully.

"We'll keep him overnight just to be sure that this fever doesn't spike into anything that potentially could spiral out of control. One of you guys can spend the night with him but we can't allow anymore then one person with him."

Liam and Harry exchanged glances and mentally agreed to let Liam stay with their baby while Harry would go home and stay with the two other boys.

Liam kissed his husband goodbye before following Dr. Higgins into where his   
youngest child now lay a snooze. He was quite pale, and still had a light fever but his rosy cheeks were back and his blonde hair was tufted up cutely as so Liam couldn't resist but to ruffle it slightly. He pecked his child's forehead before relaxing into a plastic chair, bracing himself for a long haul.


	3. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a few minutes of just standing and staring out the window, Harry decided to grab some old pictures from the box in the office. He lay them on the kitchen table and started recounting memories, looking at each individual photo with fondness.

"Hey Nialler." Niall opened his eyes slowly and found his Papa Liam sitting beside him, rubbing his hand softly. 

"Papa," the five year whined, pulling at the fingers that enveloped his own small pale ones. "Papa I want to go home." 

Liam caressed his son's hair, trying to give some comfort to the blonde that the doctor had told them couldn't be held until a nurse or a doctor had come and checked on him when he woke up. Liam decided to press the call button, making sure that his son was still relaxed. It was just as Liam was leaning over, Niall looked at his hand and noticed the IV. 

"Papa!" Niall nearly screeched, trying to grab the small needle and pull it out. "Take it out! Take it out!" 

"Shh..." Liam looked worriedly at his son as he tried to console the blonde. "The doctors need this to make you better, okay?"

"Hi Mr. Styles, I'm Nurse Holly." A pretty young woman walked into the room, blonde curls framing her face. "And you must be young Mister Niall?" The younger blonde nodded shyly at the lady, raising his other hand to his mouth and sucking on his thumb.

"Can you take your thumb out and take to the nice lady Niall?" Liam asked, stroking his blonde hair softly. Niall looked up at Nurse Holly once again and nodded hesitantly, taking the digit out very slowly. 

"Good boy dearie." Nurse Holly smiled. She looked over his charts and his monitors, seeing how temperature and blood pressure were. "Looking at your fever sweetie, I think we can take out this IV huh?" Niall nodded eagerly, face as elated as a puppy getting a treat. Nurse Holly laughed and slowly and steadily whipped out the IV in such a professional manner that Niall nearly missed it happening. 

"There we go! All finished." Nurse Holly smiled at him, holding a wad of cotton to the area before leaving the room, not before informing Liam that Niall could probably leave in the morning. 

Liam thanked the young girl and as Niall fell back into a state of slumber, he decided to take the opportunity to call his husband. 

"Hey Har," Liam said, smiling as he pictured his husband's face once he knew who it was calling. 

"Li! Oh my god, is Niall okay? When will he be home? How's the fever doing? Is-"

"Haz, calm down!" Liam exclaimed, chuckling at his partners spouting out questions faster than he could breathe. "Niall is doing really well, a nurse just came in and removed the IV, saying he could go home tomorrow morning!"

"That's wonderful!" Harry basically sang out. "And how is he doing, like coping with the monitors and stuff?"

"Well, he wasn't awake for too long and he kind of freaking out when he first spotted the IV but he was pretty okay after that. How are the other boys?"

"Pretty okay," Harry stated. "I mean, they are really worried about Niall but the went to bed okay and stopped crying after a while."

Just as Liam was about to respond another nurse walked in, this one glaring at him slightly.

"Haz," He whispered. "I've gotta hang up the phone. Love you and the boys."

"We love you too Li." And with that, Liam hung up and turned back towards the nurse. This one was clearly older than the other nurse, or even Liam himself, but it wasn't the type of 'lovely granny' old. No, Liam could tell by the sour face and glaring eyes that she was quite bitter and decided he better be extra kind.

"'Lo Nurse. I'm Liam." 

"Yes Mr. Styles, I do have the ability to read files. I'm not illiterate." She sneered, looking at the clipboard in hand. "And how is Neil?"

"I-It's Niall." Liam stuttered, already half terrified of the short woman. "He's doing okay, he's just napping at the moment. Uh, where's Nurse Holly?"

"Nurse Holly, Mr. Styles, is a day nurse. I, on the other hand, am Niall's night nurse."

"Oh." Really, Liam was screaming 'Shit.' on the inside. Clearly this was going to be a fun twelve hours. 

Harry looked at his two eldest worried as the slept on the couch, tear marks  still streaking down their from earlier that night. His husband had called about an hour ago, and Harry had tried to reassure him the everyone was okay, but it might've been a lie. Both Louis and Zayn were absolute wrecks when Harry had picked them up and it had taken him hours to convince them they could sleep and he would wake them up if there were any developments. 

Harry decided to go into the kitchen and made himself a cup of tea, knowing that he deserved it after the day from Hell. He could only hope that Liam and Niall were both doing well, and he liked to think that he could have his blonde baby home by noon tomorrow. 

After a few minutes of just standing and staring out the window, Harry decided to grab some old pictures from the box in the office. He lay them on the kitchen table and started recounting memories, looking at each individual photo with fondness. 

The first couple were of Liam and him before they had decided to adopt children, on their wedding day, on dates and, Harry's personal favourite, the day they were told the where accepted as parents and that there was a child that seemed suitable for them. Liam's mother Karen had happened the be there that day and quickly snapped a photo of the pure elation and joy on both husbands' faces. It was a day he would never forget.

The next bunch were of a young Zayn. The now eleven year old was only four when they had adopted him. He was a strange case, as though he came from an okay family that just didn't have the money to support a child anymore, Zayn was extremely quiet, even at a young age immersing himself in drawing pictures, whether it be a family portrait or a bunny rabbit. There were pictures of him with paintbrushes, kicking footballs with Liam and just being a kid in general.

When Harry looked at all Louis' pictures he just had to laugh. His middle child was eccentric, even when the pair had adopted him at the age of two. He was posing in every picture, even in more recent ones of the seven year old. Neither Harry nor Liam could never seem to catch a picture where Louis was focusing on something or than the camera at hand.

Harry's eyes built up with tears as he put away the other pictures and took out the pile that had a box with 'Niall' written on top of it. Niall was basically their child, adopted only a few months after Louis, though he was not taken home 'til three months after that. Niall's mother had gone into labour early and had subsequently died. This meant that premature Niall had to be put into emergency foster placement as no family of this girl could be found anywhere, nor a father. Liam and Harry had quickly agreed and they knew they had done the right thing when the saw the tiny child in the incubator whose wrist could fit Liam's wedding ring. There were an abundance of pictures of those nerve-wrecking three months in the hospital as well as pictures of the blonde snuggling up with his brothers or reading picture books on his tiny red seat.

There was one picture that caused Harry to sob though. There was him and Niall, a picture he hadn't seen before. They were feeding the ducks, oblivious to the camera on them. Niall was looking at at his Daddy, smiling widely and Harry was smiling back, throwing the bread in gently. 

"Dad?" Harry looked up abruptly to see his eldest standing in front of him, his own golden brown eyes rimmed with tears. Once he saw Harry's own tears his became worse and his lip quivered dangerously. 

"Shh." Harry quickly stood up and enveloped him in a hug, rocking him slightly."

"I-Is Niall going to die Daddy? Is that why you're crying?" Harry was shocked, not only that his son had asked that but that he had also used Daddy, a term that he hadn't used in about two years. 

"No...no, baby no." Harry said, leading Zayn to the kitchen table with him. "Niall is going to be fine. Just needs some rest for a while. No, I was crying of happiness babe. I was looking at all the picture of when you were all so small and little."

"Niall was tiny." Zayn said, looking at the picture of Niall in Liam's arms for the first time. Harry chuckled and agreed, smiling at the oldest.

"How about we go back to the sitting room and cuddle back up with Louis so we can sleep a little longer yea? I'll show you some other pictures in the morning. Deal?"

"Deal." And with that, they stumbled tiredly back to the couch, falling asleep almost instantly as the three cuddled.


	4. Chapter Three

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Niall's coming home today!" Louis sang, basically skipping and dancing around his father Harry in the kitchen. Harry was whipping up some scrambled eggs as he smile at his two children who had been so overjoyed when Harry had told them what Liam has said this morning

"Niall's coming home today!" Louis sang, basically skipping and dancing around his father Harry in the kitchen. Harry was whipping up some scrambled eggs as he smile at his two children who had been so overjoyed when Harry had told them what Liam has said this morning. 

"You do have to be careful with him Lou, Niall's going to be a bit weaker than usual and might not be up to running around and everything." Harry warned his middle child who nodded enthusiastically. When Harry raised an eyebrow at him, he stopped bouncing and just smiled innocently at his father. 

"Where did you steal that halo from Louis?" Louis whipped his head around to glare at his brother who just laughed. 

"C'mon boys, stop winding each other up and eat your breakfast." Harry chastised, placing three plates in the table. "Now, who is coming to the hospital with me to pick up your baby brother?" 

"Me! Me!"   
"I'll come!"

Harry laughed at the children's enthusiasm and they all quickly ate their breakfasts and hoped into the car, Zayn in the front with his father while Louis sat in the back beside Niall's booster seat.

"Are they sure Niall's ready to come home Dad?" Zayn asked, a twinge of worry sweeping through his voice. 

"He's fine Zee, honest. He'll be a little tired and he probably has a touch of a cold but the doctors wouldn't send him home if they weren't sure he was going to be okay, okay?" Harry explained. Zayn nodded and turned back in his seat to talk to Louis.

"Okay boys, we're here. Now, if either of you run or yell, you're grounded. Got it?" Harry said, looking both his children in their eyes. The pair nodded and they all quickly made their way up to the room Liam had texted them to met him at. 

Harry knocked on the white door with a picture of Winnie the Pooh painted on. Louis smiled at it but both boys looked worried as they heard their Papa call "Come in!" 

Their worry disappeared as they all sighed in relief when they saw that Niall was sitting up, laughing softly at 'Fireman Sam' which was playing on Liam's phone. The young blonde popped his head up and when he saw his brothers he squealed and tried to make his way over them with only Liam's hand stopping him. 

"Papa please can you take this out now?" Niall asked, batting his long eyelashes at his father to try and get his way and take the IV out. Liam just laughed and told him that he would go get a nurse, sliding past Harry and giving him a quick kiss as he did so.

"Why do you always have to do that?" Zayn whined, sticking his tongue out at his father.

"Just wait until you take your first girlfriend home and we'll see what happens then, eh?" Harry laughed, sitting down in Liam's seat and stroking Niall's blonde hair and curling it in his fingers. 

"How are you feeling Ni?" Louis asked. "Were you really bored without me?"

"Sure was Lou." Niall grinned, looking at his brother happily. Louis smiled and reached into his father's bag, pulling out a stuffed bunny rabbit and hiding it behind his back. 

"Look who I brought for you." Louis said mischievously. He pulled out the teddy and Niall squealed, reaching out for it before stopping himself.

"Thanks Lou, but I'm a big big now, Papa even said so! I don't need Rupert anymore."

Harry looked on sadly at the scene before deciding the intervene. "Nialler....just because you're a big boy does not mean you can't have Rupert anymore. Isn't that right boys?" Harry looked pointedly at his son as he questioned them. Zayn quickly understood and joined in.

"Yeah Ni!" He reassured enthusiastically. "Sure, I think you know I've still got Benjamin in my room, don't you? Am I not a big boy?"

"You are!" Niall nodded rapidly, making sure his eldest brother knew he thought he was old. "You're really big! Not as big as Daddy though." Harry laughed as he son made a large gesture with his hands. Then, Liam walked back in with Dr. Higgins by his side.

"Hello mister Niall." Paul said walking over to the blonde. "I have some good news."

"Really?" Niall said, smiling widely.

"Yup. As long as you can walk to the other side of the room and eat at least a banana I can  release you now."

"Yay!" Niall and Louis cheered while Zayn high-fived his baby brother. 

"Are you ready to do it now?" Liam asked, rubbing his son's gown-covered back. Niall nodded and Dr. Higgins quickly removed the IV from the pale boy's wrist.

"C'mon then baby." Harry said, lifting him off the bed and placing him on the ground gently. 

Niall swayed a little at first and Harry quickly grabbed his shoulder, but Niall was soon taking slow steps across the room. When he finally reached the other side of the room with Liam's hands hovering around him, the small family cheered and even Dr. Higgins had to laugh.

"Okay.." Dr. Higgins started and starting peeling the banana he had brought in with him. "Eat half of this now and I will release you, okay?"

"Honestly Doc, he really isn't the best eater on a good day." Liam reasoned. 

"I'm sorry but we can't let him go home if his blood sugar is low. Hospital policy I'm afraid." Dr. Higgins said, shaking his head. 

"I'll do it Daddy." Niall said, taking a nibble of a banana. 

"Good boy." Dr. Higgins said, watching the five year old finally reach the halfway point of the fruit. "Okay Liam, Harry, please sign this and you'll be on your way." 

The two fathers quickly signed and lifted up their baby boy, saying their goodbyes to the doctors and nurses before leading their children back out to the car. 

"Now, who's ready to go home?" 

All the children cheered, seeming full of energy, but by the time they reached the house, all three children were snoozing in the back seat, Niall snoring ever so slightly. Harry and Liam shook their heads and both grabbed Louis and Niall and plopping them on the couches before lifting Zayn as well, who was luckily quite light. They quickly snapped a few photos of the kids for the scrapbooks before snuggling up on the other couch together, sighing contently as they watched their children.


End file.
